This Crazy Thing
by kajra.nite
Summary: The war has ended and all is well in the wizarding world... But Fred is lonely and without a true love... One fateful and seemingly normal night, all of that changes, but has Fred really found the woman of his dreams? [FWOC] [DH Spoilers] [Summary Inside]
1. Chapter 1

AN: I may dream to my hearts content, but unfortunately, in reality, I OWN NOTHING RELATING TO HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!! (sobs)

BTW, this is my first fanfic in like FOREVER, and I have the next chapter in the works, but I just need to get a bit of feedback to tell me how to improve, SOOOO REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

* * *

Chapter One

Fred Weasley sighed as he locked up the shop for the night.

"I hate when the ruddy paper work piles up," he thought to himself. "And it doesn't help that I'm the only one here to do it. What in God's name made me stay back here when George and Alica decided to go to bloody Italy to branch out our bloody business? The gits are probably off tanning on some beach…"

With another sigh of self pity, the co-owner of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes sat down on the front steps leading up to the successful joke shop, thinking about how his life had changed over the past few years. He hadn't changed much- a fact that he was extremely grateful for. Though the 'war of the century', as it had been donned by the Prophet, had come and gone a mere 8 years ago (ending with Voldemort's defeat at the hands of Harry Potter), Fred was not left with many memoirs of the difficult time. Sure, he had received a few battle scars here and there, but for the most part, he was left unscathed physically. Mentally, he had to cope with the loss of a brother and many friends. Percy Weasley had been amongst the casualties of the war, as had been Lee Jordan, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Angelina Johnson, and Cho Chang. But, like the others belonging to the wizarding world, he had slowly but surely moved on with his life.

Shortly after the war ended, his fiery sister, Ginny Weasley, finally married the Boy-Who-Lived and they had been living happily since. They bought a house near the Burrow, and were now ready to start a family. The same story applied to all of his other siblings- the only difference lying in the locations of their homes. Bill had married Fleur Delacour, Charlie had married a woman he had met in Romania named Amina, George had married Alica Spinnet, and Ron had married Hermione Granger.

His mother- and to a less obvious extent, his father- were currently devoting all of her spare time and energy to eliminate his bachelor status. But what they didn't understand was that he actually wanted to get married and settle down… he just hadn't found the right lady yet. Most women, you see, merely threw themselves against him because he was wealthy or some other stupid reason, and that was definitely not what Fred wanted from his soul mate.

Fred sighed again as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothing.

"Time to go home," he said to himself as he began to walk down the darkened Diagon Alley towards his home in the wizarding part of London.

* * *

Fred was almost home now. He had been walking for twenty minutes now, opting to take the longer route home for no particular reason.

Suddenly, as he passed a dimmed alley, Fred heard the distinctive scream of a female.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" cried the feminine voice.

Instinctively, Fred turned on his heel and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered, lighting the tip of his wand.

The scream became louder as Fred neared the end of the alley way.

"IS ANYONE THERE? PLEASE GOD!" shrieked the voice.

"Who's there?" shouted Fred firmly. He pointed his wand in the direction of the end of the alley and was able to see two figures, the backside of a burly man with his trousers down and the face of a frightened woman who was being held against the wall by the burly man.

"Wuz it to you, mate? Can' a man 'ave any privacy wit' his wom'n 'nemore?" replied a slurred and heavy voice.

The woman cowering beneath him gave Fred a fearful glance and mouthed 'help'. Fred quickly understood the message and instantly stunned the burly man. He fell with a loud 'thud', his trousers tripping his in the process. The woman also fell to the ground, and Fred realized that the man had been holding her above the ground.

"You alright, miss?" asked Fred cautiously as he approached her.

"I am now, thank you," she replied, wiping tears from her eyes. "If you hadn't come just now, I don't know what would have happened."

Fred helped her off of the ground and for the first time, he was able to see her face clearly. Her face was round, but not chubby, and she had a golden tan. Her eyes were large and the color of chestnuts, and her deep brown hair was in a messy bun, but Fred could see that it was long. The woman was rather petite in comparison to Fred, but she was still rather tall. "It's really not a problem, but pretty girls shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night. You-Know-Who may be gone but it's still not safe."

The woman blushed and looked at the ground, and Fred mentally slapped himself.

"I mean- what I mean to say is that- er…" Fred stuttered

"It's alright," she interrupted, now looking him in the eye with a small smile. "I'll remember that for next time, but I'm new here so I don't really know anyone yet."

"If you don't mind me asking, what _did_ happen?" he said as he gestured towards the stunned man on the ground.

"I was just taking a stroll when he jumped out from nowhere and dragged me into the alley. I must say, it's not really the best of welcomes…"

"By the way, I don't think I've mentioned my name. I'm Fred Weasley, co-owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm Amina Mathur."

"It's a joke shop! Anyways, Amina, since you're new in town, please allow me to show you around the area tomorrow? I'll give you a special tour of my shop and treat you to lunch."

"I don't know… er… that's a lovely idea but I have a job interview at Gringotts tomorrow morning. First I have to find the bank, and actually sit through the interview."

"Not a problem at all. How about I show you where it is tomorrow morning and while you do your business, I'll take care of mines. Once you're done, we can go for our little tour."

"That's alright then, I guess. My interview is at 11 o'clock in the morning… could you pick me up at 10:30?"

"Works for me- but there's one small problem: where do you live?"

"Oh! Right, I forgot about that! How silly of me. I live just down the road, right over there," she replied, pointing down the street to a small but quaint flat.

"How convenient- I live right across from you."

Amina smiled at him again. "I just moved in today, but I quite like it here. It seems like a very quiet type of neighborhood."

"I suppose it is, except when families decide to visit… then it's a nightmare."

"I wouldn't know that."

"Oh," replied Fred awkwardly. "I'm really sorry-"

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago," she yawned. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you Fred, but it really is getting late and I still need to prepare for that interview. Goodnight and see you in the morning!"

And with that, she gave him a wave and a word of thanks, and walked away with her hips swaying. Fred couldn't help but grin as he watched her enter her apartment. When he could see her no longer, Fred walked into his own home, eagerly anticipating the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: WELL??? WHAT DO YOU THINK??? **OMFG THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME**!!!!! PLZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!

3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: see the disclaimer in the first chappie.

* * *

Chapter 2

Fred awoke early the next morning with a groan.

"FRED WEASLEY! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" cried a voice from the fireplace in his living room.

"Ginny," he yawned as he got out of bed and walked to his living room. "What time is it? Why are you in my fireplace? Why are you yelling?"

"It's 8 in the morning, I'm yelling because you wouldn't get your arse out of bed and I've been trying to get you out of bed for the last 5 minutes, and I wanted to ask if you ate any breakfast." she replied with a sheepish smile.

"You decided to wake me up at 8 in the morning by screaming your lungs off because you wanted to ask me if I'd had any breakfast?"

"Yes."

"I see… are you OUT OF YOUR MIND WOMAN?"

"No need to yell, Fred. I was just making conversation. I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to come over for breakfast. Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur are coming over as well, and Harry's planning a Quidditch match in the back."

"Thanks. I might nip in for breakfast, but no thanks to the Quidditch, my lovely little sister. You see, I've got plans today."

"Plans? Just let one of your employees take over the shop for today. I'm sure they could handle it."

"Ahh, so young and naïve… I'm going out today."

"Out? With who?"

"You don't know her."

"Her? Now I need to know, Fred: what's her name?"

"Anika Mathur. She just moved in yesterday."

"Already making a move then? Just remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do-"

"Which isn't saying much-" said Fred with a smirk.

"Fred!"

"Just joking… Anyways, I've got to go and get dressed and then I'll stop by at your place. I'll be meeting her at 10:3 and I'm taking her out to lunch."

"Right then! I'll leave you to it. See you soon!"

And with that, Ginny disappeared into the fireplace, leaving Fred alone in his apartment.

"I suppose I should get ready then…" he said to himself.

He took a quick shower and picked out his clothing: a crisp white shirt and muggle jeans. He then proceeded to the fireplace and stepped into his fireplace.

"The Potter House!" he cried as he threw floo powder into the fireplace. Instantly, he felt a familiar jerk, and found himself in the den of his sister and brother-in-law's house.

The room was cozy and warm, and always, for some reason or another, gave him the distinctive feeling that he was back at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe it was the fact that red and gold covered every inch of the room, "Or maybe it's the fact that it's an exact replica of the common room." thought Fred to himself with a small smile.

"Harry! Ginny! I'm here!" he called after a few moments.

"We're in the kitchen, Fred!" replied Harry's voice from an adjoining room.

Fred walked into the kitchen, which reminded him more of a forest than anything else. The cupboards were a simple shade of brown, and the walls and countertops were a deep shade of green. The kitchen was spacious and it also happened to be his favorite room in the house.

"Hello my darling family. How are you this fine morning?" he asked pleasantly as he took a seat across from Harry on the kitchen island.

"Great Fred, thanks. Why are you in such a good mood?" replied Harry with a grin as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"No reason. Is it illegal to be happy in the morning now?"

"I'll tell you why, Harry." smirked Ginny as she entered the kitchen.

"Tell Harry what, Gin?" asked Hermione as she too entered the kitchen. "Oh, hello there Fred. I didn't see you. Did you just come?"

"Yea. When did you arrive?"

"A little while back. Ronald was still asleep when I left home, but he, Bill, and Fleur should be popping in any moment now."

Three loud 'pop' sounds could be heard in the living room.

"That would be them. I asked Bill and Fleur to check up on him before they arrived."

And with that Hermione left the kitchen, only to re-enter seconds later with Ron, Bill, and Fleur hot on her tail.

"'Ello everyone. 'Eet is a lovely morning, no?" sang Fleur.

Everyone greeted each other pleasantly and, aside from Ginny, who was busy making last minute additions to breakfast, sat around the large kitchen table.

"So Ginny, what were you about to tell Harry before I interrupted?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, _that_. Well, as I was saying, out _darling_ Fred has got himself a _date_," called Ginny with a large smile.

"Oh Fred, that's wonderful!" squealed Hermione.

"Yes, 'eet it wonderful news. Perhaps you will settle down now?"

"Honey, don't get your hopes up, I 'reckon you're as bad as mum sometimes…" laughed Bill. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Anika Mathur."

"That name sounds very familiar for some reason…" said Bill as he scratched his head.

"She said that she had an interview today at Grinngots. Maybe that's where you know her from."

"That's right-" began Bill but he was quickly interrupted by Ron.

"Stop beating around the bush Bill. Is she a looker?"

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione as everyone laughed.

"I'm not answering that Ron, for fear of my life. Gin! Where's the food?"

"Oh hold your horses you pig. It's coming," she scowled as she flicked her wand and glorious amounts of toast, fruit, muffins, and cereal levitated and placed themselves on the kitchen table. "Now dig in everyone."

And with that, she sat down as well and everyone ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So," said Harry finally, breaking the silence. "What are you going to do on your date?"

"I was going to meet her at her house, take her to Gringotts and then let her do her interview. Then I was going to show her around town, seeing as she's new here, and then take her to lunch."

"Where?" piped up Ron.

"I was thinking about that little restaurant that just opened up in front of Ollivander's."

"Ooh! Harry and I went there the other day! The food was divine!" cried Ginny.

Hermione smiled, "Oh yeah? What was it like?"

Fred inwardly cringed. He loved his sister to bits, but once you got her talking on the subject of food, she just wouldn't shut up.

"…and the fondue was creamy, but not thick…"

This was going to be a _very_ long meal.

An hour later with his stomach full to his heart's content, Fred was ready to depart for his date.

"Everyone! I'm leaving!" he called as he prepared to apparate.

"'ave fun!"

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"Remember, don't act like the git you are."

"Good luck!"

And with a smile and a wave, Fred vanished into thin air and reappeared in front of Anika's house. He looked at his watch- it was 10:30 on the dot.

"Well… here goes nothing." he thought to himself as he walked up the steps to her apartment and knocked on the door.

The door was answered rather quickly a frantic looking Anika. She was wearing finely tailored robes, but her hair was askew and her eyes were full of worry.

"Hello Fred. I'm so sorry- I don't know what came over me and I slept in, and I'm not even ready for this bloody job interview…" she trailed frantically.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine. Just go and finish getting dressed and we'll leave when you're ready."

"Thanks," she replied, but her expression did not change. "Why don't you come inside in the mean time?"

She led him into a small living room that was quite bare aside from a large comfy looking couch.

"I haven't had time to decorate yet," she explained. "Could you just wait here, and I'll be back in two minutes?"

"Sure."

"Thank you," and she sped out of the room.

Fred felt rather awkward standing alone in a foreign house, but he managed to sit himself on the couch and nervously waited for Anika to return. After what felt like hours to Fred, Anika returned perfectly groomed and composed.

"Let's go then?" she asked with a small smile.

"Sure. We'll just apparate to Diagon Alley, because it may take too long if we walk. You know where Diagon Alley is, right?"

"I have a faint idea- I think I passed it on my way here."

"Well, I don't want you to get lost or anything, so do you think you could manage side-along apparition this once?"

"I'm sure I can."

Fred snaked an arm around her waist and held her tight. He also took the moment to notice that she smelt like faintly of jasmines.

"Fred?"

"Right," replied Fred as he cleared his voice to hide a blush creeping up his face. He had been loitering for too long. "One, two, three and- "

There was a loud 'pop' noise and the two disappeared, only to reappear in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you sure this is Diagon Alley?"

"No. This is the Leaky Cauldron- you have to go through here to get into Diagon Alley."

"Ooh. Er… Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

Fred felt his face turning hot. "Sorry 'bout that…" he muttered as her snaked his arm away from her.

"It's quite alright. So… shall we go in?"

"Er… right. Let's go."

Fred led her through the pub, walking rather quickly to hide the fact that his face was flushed with embarrassment. They entered the small alley and he showed Anika how to tap the bricks to enter Diagon Alley.

"You see, it's not very difficult- just think of it like it's a pattern. There, there, there, then there. Now you try."

Once she perfected the technique of tapping on the bricks, Fred enjoyed the amazement that appeared on her face as the bricks moved aside to reveal Diagon Alley. He chuckled to himself and led her inside.

"So first, because you only have about ten minutes until your interview, I'll take you to Gringotts. Then I'll show you around properly. Sound okay?"

"Alright then. I don't think I'll be too long, but where should I meet you when I'm done?"

"That's a good question…hmmm… Okay, I'm going to go to my shop for a little bit while you're gone, so, how about you come over there once you're finished. It's very close to the bank- Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It's very bright, you can't miss it- but if you do, just ask someone."

Anika nodded and followed him as he led her to the bank. They came to a stop and faced each other as soon as they reached the steps leading up to the large bank.

"Well, this is it. Good luck, and see you soon."

Fred gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and before she could mutter a single word of thanks, he walked away with a huge grin on his face, leaving Anika rather confounded.

AN: WELL?? What do you think??? I HAVE TWO WORDS FOR YOU PEOPLE, AND THAT IS, **READ AND REVIEW**...

3


	3. Chapter 3

AN: see the disclaimer in the first chappie.

* * *

Chapter 3

Fred sat behind the counter of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, drumming his fingers patiently. Anika had been gone for an hour now, but Fred didn't mind- it was only a matter of time before she would come back, after all, how many possible questions could those grubby little goblins ask her?

The door to his shop opened, and Fred looked up hopefully- only to be look down again in disappointment by the sight of Oliver Wood entering his shop.

Oliver Wood had been signed as a starting player for the Chudley Cannons (much to Ron's pleasure) a few short months after the war had ended. Now a national icon, Oliver still found the time to act like a 'normal' person by visiting his old friends back home.

"Bloody hell mate. No need to look so happy to see me." he called in his Irish accent as he walked the length of the shop towards Fred.

"Good to see you Oliver."

"Why so down?"

"I'm just waiting for someone-"

"A girl?"

"No Oliver, a boy," stated Fred sarcastically. "Of course a girl- I'm not gay, you know."

"We all had our doubts for a little while-"

"What?!?"

"Just joking… don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Right. So, what brings you here?"

"No reason. It's not illegal to visit a friend now, is it?"

"Of course, it's just that I'm going to be off in a while-"

"On your date?"

"I thought we established that."

"Well, I'll just be off then. I only nipped in here to say hello, and," he paused dramatically, "to purchase a delightful U-Noe-Poo."

"Why?"

"Humphrey's being a git again, so I thought I'd give him a little surprise."

Fred gave his companion a large toothy grin as he packed the purchase. Humphrey was another member on the Cannons team, and he and Oliver had never quite gotten along. Fred had never met the man, but according to Oliver's tales, his favorite hobby appeared to be 'accidentally' knocking Oliver off his broom.

Oliver walked back to the shop's entrance and Fred returned to his task of drumming his fingers. He waited to hear the sound of the door closing- but it never came. What did come was a pleasant voice saying, "Thank you."

Fred instantly looked up to see Oliver holding the door open for a beaming Anika.

"No problem, Miss." replied Oliver with a grin and a wink as he shut the door behind him and walked away from the shop.

Fred felt a twinge of jealousy hit him in the pit of his stomach, but it quickly vanished as Anika walked towards him with a huge smile on her face. She was practically radiating with happiness.

"I got the job!" she squealed as soon as she was within a 5-foot radius of him.

"That's great! What job did you get?"

"Curse-Breaker."

"Really? What a coincidence!"

"Why?"

"My brother's a curse breaker at Ginngots as well. So shall we go? I think you deserve an extra special treat because it looks like today's an extra special day."

Anika nodded enthusiastically and Fred quickly locked up the shop.

"So where are we having lunch?" she asked curiously as he led them down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"I know this new little place that just opened up a while ago. I haven't eaten there before, but my sister says the food's great."

"That's nice. So you only have two siblings?"

"No, no- I have six. Five brothers and a sister."

"That's a huge family- it must have been fun growing up."

"More or less. How about you? Any siblings?"

"Actually, I have an older brother and sister-in-law."

"That can't be too bad. Ahh, here we are," smiled Fred as he halted them in front of a small bistro titled 'Papillon'.

Fred opened the door for Anika and entered after her.

The restaurant looked nice enough. The walls were cream in colour, and green leaves and vines decorated the ceiling of the restaurant. Small tables were scattered throughout, and each was decorated with a plain white table cloth and a glass vase with a single red rose. The waiters and waitresses were all dressed in black and white, and the smells that were being emitted from what Fred assumed to be the kitchen, were absolutely delicious.

"Wow. Table for two please" said Fred to the waiter who had approached them.

"Please follow me, sir, miss."

Fred and Anika were quickly seated at a table near the window, and were given a clear view of the busy Diagon Alley street. The waiter gave them both menus.

"I'll return when you're ready to order," said the waiter kindly before he walked away.

The pair sat in an awkward silence as they decided on what they would eat.

"I think I'll try the vegetable stir fry," stated Anika after a few minutes.

"That's a good choice, I think. I'm going to try their meat pie." replied Fred with a smile as he signaled to the waiter.

The waiter approached them and they presented him with their orders.

"So, Anika… where are you from originally?" asked Fred casually.

"Well, I was born and raised in India until I was about thirteen. Then I moved to the States, which is where I've been ever since."

"Why did you-"

"After my parents died, my brother took on the role of parenting me. You see, he's about ten years older than me, so he's a lot more responsible. Anyways, after they died, he wanted to get away from it all, so he took up a job opportunity that he got from the States. Have you been brought up here?"

"Yeah, I've lived here my whole life, I suppose. My family wasn't the richest growing up, so we couldn't travel much- but we did go to Egypt once… that was pretty fun. But my family was happy, and I guess that's what really mattered in the end, right? It's like the saying goes, money can't buy you everything."

"I completely agree-"

"Bloody hell!" cried Fred suddenly, ducking his head down low.

"What is it?"

"My siblings have decided to pay us a visit," he glared as Anika turned around in her seat, only to see three red heads, two brunettes, and a blond standing at the door waiting to be seated. The group was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence…" she said with a small comforting smile as she turned towards Fred.

"It's not. I told them this morning that we'd be here… they've probably come to do something stupid… oh God, they're coming over here…"

"Hi Fred," cried the overly cheery voice of Ginny. "Fancy meeting you here- and who's this?"

"Hello. I'm Anika Mathur."

"It's very nice to meet you Anika. I'm Ginny Potter, this dolt's sister. And this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur. The redheads are Fred's lovely siblings, the others are spouses."

"Err… Nice to meet you all."

Fred could hear the nervousness in her voice as she shook hands with every member of the group.

"I thought you were going to have a Quiddich match today?"

"We were," replied Ron. "But then Ginny had a sudden craving for food from this restauraunt. What are the chances? And so, here we are. Have you lot ordered yet?"

"Yea." growled Fred, hoping that they would get the message and leave.

They didn't.

"Great! We'll join you then!" and with that, Ginny tok out her wand, gave it a simple flick, and three small tables came zooming towards the group, quickly lining themselves up beside Fred and Anika's table. "I hope you don't mind."

"We do," said Fred as he gritted his teeth.

The larger group of Weasleys and Potters took their seats. The girls sat on one side in the order of Anika, Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur. The boys sat on the other side in the order of Fred, Harry, Ron, and Bill.

"That's too bad then. So Anika, Fred tells me you have an interview at Grinngots today." said Bill with a smile.

"Had. I'd just finished before we came here."

"What are you applying for?"

"Curse-Breaker."

"No way! I'm a Curse-Breaker there too!"

"Oh! Yea, Fred was telling me. What unit are you on?"

t

"B-10., but my unit hasn't quite been the same after Flanders Halywag died…"

"What a coincidence! I am too! I guess I'm replacing him."

"That's great- wait. You already got he job?"

Anika gave Bill a huge grin and a nod.

"Wow," said Bill as he leaned back in his chair clearly impressed. "When do you start?"

"Next Monday."

A hearty round of congratulations were heard around the table, and Fred gave Anika an amused look as he watched her blush crimson at the attention she was receiving.

The rest of lunch was spent as loudly. Fred's family had taken it upon themselves to juice out every fact and figure about Anika, and although Fred could agree that he did feel like he knew her better now, he was a bit annoyed with his family.

But the information he did find out was quite interesting. It turns out that Anika was 26 years old, and her parents had been wealthy magical folk, but died at the hands of Voldemort's supporters in India. She had worked at the wizarding bank in the States during the war, and had recently come to England for a change of scenery. Overall, she was a pleasant and funny woman, and Fred loved the fact that her laugh was almost musical, and how her eyes lit up and sparkled when she heard something interesting, and how she bit her lip when she was a bit nervous, and how-.

"Wait, what am I thinking?" thought Fred to himself as he shook his head lightly.

He looked at Anika, who was in conversation with Hermione and Fleur about India. She had let her hair down from the bun she had in the morning. Her hair now hung loosely down her back in large loose ringlets, and Fred couldn't help but notice how delicious she looked. Anika looked at him, her face questioning him, and it was at that moment that he realized that he had been caught staring. He quickly coughed and looked down at his own plate, which was empty, and then at hers, which was also empty, and then back at her. Then Fred looked down the table and saw that everyone else was done eating as well. He grinned inwardly: lunch was now over.

"If you're done Anika, do you want to go now? We could get started on our little tour,"

Anika gave him a small smile, "Sure."

The two got up and the rest of the table followed suite.

"Do you want us to come along with you Fred? Just to make sure you don't get her lost?" asked Harry in a teasing voice.

"No, no… I think I'll manage quite nicely without you lot," Fred said with a small grin in Harry's direction.

"It was nice meeting you all. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"We will Anika, don't worry, because I'll be flooing you about that recipe you were telling me about. It sounds absolutely amazing!" said Ginny with a toothy grin.

After a wave of goodbyes, Fred and Anika were finally left alone in Diagon Alley.

"Shall we begin, Miss?" asked Fred bowing jokingly offering Anika his arm.

Anika giggled as she took it and they began to walk through the alley.

"That's Flourrish and Botts- a bookstore. If you like books, it has just about everything in it, so you'll be in heaven,"

"I do like books- can we go inside?" she asked. There was a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Sure, why not. I don't see the harm in it,"

Fred and Anika walked into the shop and Fred gave a small chuckle when she gasped at the sight of books upon books.

"I take it that you really like books?"

"That, my friend, would be an understatement. But I won't explore this shop today… I'll come back another time. We should finish our little tour first."

The duo then walked out of the shop, but Fred noticed that she still seemed a little hesitant to go. "Are you sure you don't want to go? I mean, I don't mind books. We could take a look at the shop."

But she insisted that they carry on, not that Fred was disappointed. He had noticed that she had still not let go of his arm, and he rather liked the feel of her body close to his. Had they explored the bookshop, she would have let go of him.

The day went on, with Fred showing Anika everything he could of Diagon Alley. The Owlry, Madam Malkins, Olivanders, the apothecary, and many other small shops that littered Diagon Alley. He had taken her to Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where they each had a vanilla cone and where (much to Fred's delight) Anika had wiped some ice cream off of Fred's mouth with her napkin. Fred had also proudly given her a tour of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and was delighted when she showed an interest for pranks and the many inventions that he and his brother had created.

And that was where they were now: standing in the middle of Fred's shop. Anika and Fred were chatting animatedly, and that's what Fred loved- the fact that conversation came so easily between them.

"Well Fred, it's getting a bit late now, I'd better be going home. Thank you so much for everything. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, and it was no problem at all," said Fred as he cringed inwardly. "Think of something better to say, you idiot!" he thought to himself.

But Anika gave him a smile and looked at him with her large eyes. Then quicker than he could have said 'Merlin', she stood on her toes, and gave Fred a peck on the cheek. She then took a step back, gave a small wave and goodbye, and apparated away, leaving Fred there, astonished.

"Did she- did she just do what I think she just did?" he thought to himself.

His cheek was burning with a pleasant sensation, and Fred could feel nothing but giddiness flow in his veins.

"I daresay she did,"

And he quickly locked up the shop, and apparated into the kitchen of his own home, feeling as though the day couldn't have gone any better.

Fred practically skipped into his living room, when suddenly he gave a terrified scream and nearly passed out.

* * *

AN: NEED I SAY IT?? REVIEW, PPL, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

By the way, does anyone have any suggestions on why Fred screamed and nearly passed out? Oh, and one more question: is this story progressing to slowly? I was thinking about speeding it up a tad bit, but I wasn't sure...

looking for love? visit w w w. o n l y m u s l i m s. c o m


	4. Chapter 4

AN: see the disclaimer in the first chappie.

Chapter 4

"Ginny! Harry! Bloody hell! Give a man some warning before you decide to shag on his couch!" cried Fred once he had regained his composure.

He had entered his house only to find Ginny and Harry getting about ready to make children. Clothes had been slipping off rather quickly in the few seconds that Fred had been there. It was only when Fred had made his loud and dramatic scream that the couple had noticed him and hastily began to put back on their appropriate garments.

Ginny and Harry, all-in-all, were beet red.

"Sorry Fred, we- I don't think- we don't know what came over us…" stuttered Harry. His hair was more messed up than usual and his glasses were a bit askew, but Fred wasn't going to say anything. He was a bit disturbed.

"R- right then. Anyways, we came over here to ask you how your date was." asked Ginny. Her clothes were wrinkled beyond repair.

"It was nearly the most perfect day I had until I came back home."

"Sorry about that," grinned Harry sheepishly. "Why don't you invite her over for dinner this Sunday at the Burrow? I'm sure your mum will be pleased."

Ever since the war had ended, and all her children had moved out, his mother had been sure to host a dinner every Sunday, in which every family member had to be present.

"That's a great idea! I could get that recipe from her then."

"I really like her, but I don't want to scare her off- wait a second! That reminds me! What were you BLOODY THINKING? Why, in Merlin's name, would you come to the restaurant?"

"Aww Fred, you know we love to bug you. Besides, now that she's met us all, she knows how crazy we all are and-"

"That's a GOOD thing?"

"And that means that she won't be terribly frightened when she comes to the Burrow."

"Good point. Alright, I'll invite her. Now can you two please leave? I have horrible images in my head that need to be removed."

Fred waved as Ginny and Harry apparated away, their faces still flushed. After they had gone, Fred walked into his own bedroom, changed into his night clothes, and went to sleep, dreaming dreams of a certain witch.

Fred woke up early the next day. He didn't know why, but he did. He did his morning routine (which consisted of a shower, brushing his teeth, shaving, picking out his outfit, and combing his hair), and then walked to his kitchen where he prepared himself a strong cup of coffee. Once the cup of coffee was in his hand, he walked out onto his flat's balcony, and was surprised to see that the sun was just starting to come out. Fred looked up and down the street and saw that no once else was up yet- even Anika's flat was dark.

"Anika Mathur," Fred whispered to himself.

He loved saying her name… it sounded so, exotic. Fred had spent a mere day with her, but already he felt like he knew so much about her. And it wasn't even just random facts about her, like the fact that her favorite color was green, it was more like the random little things, like how she's always a teeny bit hesitant when she meets new people, but still acts confident on the outside. And if she's starting to get annoyed, she'll always curl a lock of her hair around her finger. And- was it normal to notice so much about a person after just one date? Fred wished George was here- he could always talk to him about the sensitive things he couldn't talk to anyone about. That mainly meant girls. But George wouldn't be back until Sunday, and Fred would only get to see him at the Burrow.

Fred looked down at his watch and was now surprised to see that an hour had passed by so quickly. The sun was now fully up and shining brightly, and the chirping of birds had grown relatively louder.

"What should I do? It's 7:00 on a lovely Friday morning, my shop doesn't open until 11:00, and I don't know what to do… I know! I'll Owl Anika and ask her to the Burrow! Wait, she's probably still asleep…"

Fred plopped himself on his couch in his living room and saw that there was a thick book lying on his coffee table.

"I guess I have no choice but to read you, eh?" he said.

Fred picked up the book and was immersed in it within minutes. It was, after all, about some of the greatest pranks ever seen in history.

At exactly ten o'clock, Fred put the book down and apparated in front of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. He let himself into the shop and began to straighten out shelves and such for his employees had taken the week off.

The day was fairly uneventful, with only the odd customer passing through. Business usually boomed mainly during holiday periods- that meant in the summer, during Christmas, and Easter, because that was when students were off from school. Other than that, however, Fred had to deal with mail-in orders. At exactly 5:30 p.m., half an hour before the shop was due to close, Fred heard the door to the shop open and he looked up expecting to see a young excited child with his or her parent. Instead, but without any disappointment, what he saw was a gorgeous young female in a fitting white spaghetti-strap dress that reached up to her knees. The color contrasted nicely with her golden skin.

"Anika!"

"Hey Fred! I just came to see what you were up to."

"Oh, well, I was just finishing up some mail orders. I'm almost done here though."

"Okay. Do you want to grab a bite to eat after you're done? It's my treat."

"Sure. I'm just going to close up in half an hour. Could you wait until then?"

Anika nodded.

"If you want, you can come behind the counter and have a seat."

She gave Fred a smile and accepted his offer. Within seconds, she was sitting on a stool next to him.

Thy conversed for a while about nothing in particular- their favorite Quidditch teams, music, the Ministry- and time quickly passed by. Fred locked up the shop at exactly six o'clock, and the couple went back to 'Papillon'- the bistro where they had eaten lunch yesterday.

The sun was beginning to set now, and the sky looked very pleasant, so the pair decided to eat on the patio that had been set up specifically for dinner. It was quaint, and the couple quickly found themselves immersed in conversation again.

While they ate dessert, Fred decided to ask her to Sunday Burrow dinner.

"Anika, my mum has this dinner every Sunday where the whole family comes over to eat. Do you want to come along?"

Anika flushed, "Sorry Fred, I can't. My brother and sister-in-law and their kids are coming over tomorrow afternoon from the States. They won't be leaving until late Sunday night…"

Fred looked down to hide the disappointment in his eyes. He had really been hoping that she would come, so that he would get to spend more time with her.

"But, if you don't mind, could I come next Sunday?"

Fred looked up with a grin and a sparkle in his eyes, "Yea! You'll have loads of fun, trust me."

"Don't you think I'll be intruding though? I mean, it's a family dinner, right?"

"Not at all. Mum loves it when we bring people over, because it gives her more people to feed."

Anika gave a musical laugh.

"Alright then, I'll be there," she looked around the patio and saw that they were the only people left. "But I think we should go now, it's getting late."

As promised, Anika paid the bill and the couple left the restaurant laughing like maniacs at the joke Fred was currently telling. They were now walking towards their respective houses.

"And then the Goblin's like to me, 'That's not my grandmother- that's my wife!'" he cried as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Anika was laughing so much that she had to stop walking and was currently holding her sides, "Fred, stop, you're killing me!"

They shared some more random bursts of laughter before they were able to fully calm themselves down.

"So, Anika, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" asked Fred seriously after a few moments of silence.

"Shoot. But I get to ask you one after."

"Okay. I'm just going to go right out and say it. You're honestly really brilliant, but don't you have a boyfriend?"

Fred looked at her, and was surprised to see that she had stopped walking and was looking at him with surprise.

"If- if you didn't want to hang out with me, you could've just said so," she whispered.

Her words were so blunt and her voice sounded so hurt that Fred could feel his heart breaking in two.

"What?" asked Fred confused- and then it hit him. He sounded like he wanted her to stop spending so much time with him. "Ooh, no, that's not what I meant. I guess that was a pretty stupid way to say that. I was just wondering if you had a boyfriend."

"Oh," she said, her voice was back to normal now as they continued walking. "I feel pretty silly now. Anyways, I had a boyfriend, but I don't have one right now. The one I had, his name was Chris, well, he was a bit of a jerk. And I guess it wasn't entirely his fault, I mean, I didn't make the situation any better, but long story short, it didn't work out. How about you? Girls must throw themselves at you by the looks of it-"

"Why would they-"

"Because you're so impeccably handsome," she said looking at him. Then she flushed red and looked at the ground.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. But no, I have no girlfriend, yet. But I did recently meet this girl that I wanted to ask to be my girlfriend, but I don't know if I should, or even how to."

Fred looked at her with a slight smile, but saw that she looked slightly crestfallen.

"Well, I guess dancing's always nice. You should ask her to dance first."

"Like this?"

Fred bowed slightly and offered his hand gracefully to Anika. He grinned as she took his hand and bowed back.

"Yea. Now you should start dancing."

"Like this?"

Fred took her into his arms, and they began to waltz down the street gracefully. Anika laughed and smiled, any trace of disappointment now gone from her face as she enjoyed herself. The came to a halt at the end of the street, directly underneath a street lamp.

"That's good, but you might want to make sure that there's music when you ask her."

"Okay, what else?"

"Hmm… I think then you should hold her really close-"

Fred tightened his grip on Anika. He could now feel every one of her curves against his own body.

"-tell her something really sweet, and then ask her."

"Anika?" he whispered into her ear.

Fred felt her shiver slightly.

"Yea, Fred?"

"I've only known you for two days, but you are an amazing, beautiful, and intelligent person. Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

Anika looked at him, her eyes wide, but she did not pull away.

"Yes, Fred. I will," she whispered back.

And they slowly leaned in towards one another, and Fred felt the soft texture of her red lips melt against his own as they shared a chaste kiss. She tasted like strawberries- and Fred loved strawberries.

Anika pulled away after a few seconds, her face flushed, and looked up at Fred shyly.

"I think we should be getting home now." she whispered.

"I think you're right."

Fred gently took hold of her hand and led her down the street as they continued on their way.

"Since you're probably going to be busy all weekend with your family, do you want to do lunch on Monday?"

"Alright."

Fred walked Anika to the door of her flat and looked at her as he let go of her hand.

"I have one more question."

"Yea?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Anika leaned forward on her toes and her lips crashed onto Fred's. Fred took hold of her waist, as her hands found his soft hair. She tasted and smelt so sweet, Fred quickly found himself losing control of himself after a few minutes of passion. They broke the kiss at the same time.

"Goodnight, Fred." she smiled as she entered her apartment.

"Goodnight, Anika." he said as he turned and made his way towards his own home.

Saturday and Sunday were fairly uneventful as nothing truly exciting happened. Saturday was spent lazing about hit house thinking about nothing, and Sunday was spent at his parents house playing with his nephews. Bill and Fleur had a set of twins- Thomas and Edmund, both aged 2- and it appeared as though they were already determined to follow in his own and George's footsteps. So aside from the twins nearly setting the entire house on fire, nothing truly exciting had happened there. George and Alica had arrived back from Italy, tanned, smiling, and with happy news- Alica was pregnant. In the midst of the joyous round of 'congratulations', hugs, tears, and kisses, Fred had forgotten to have his little chat with George about Anika. His mother, on the other hand, became very curious about Anika after he had told her that he would be bringing home a guest next Sunday. In fact, he had been slightly happy to leave, for his mother had begun to thoroughly interrogate him about every little thing about her. Honestly, he felt a bit sorry for Anika already, when she came to dinner on Sunday, she was going to be eaten to pieces by his lovely mother.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: see the disclaimer in the first chappie.

Sorry it took so long to update- I've been volunteering at school, so I've had NO time what so ever to write this. Anyways, hope you like, and remember to** REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Look everyone, Fred's here!" called Mr. Weasley as he entered the room and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Hello everyone. And to those who don't already know, this is my girlfriend Anika Mathur."

"Hello." Said Anika shyly.

George and Alica, who had been sitting on the couch talking to the female Weasleys plus the Weasley turned Potter, got up and walked towards the couple with large grins on their faces.

"Seeing as you've already met just about everyone except for me and my wife, let me introduce myself because this dunderhead is probably going to forget. I'm George Weasley- the better looking of the Weasley twins."

"Hi Anika- don't mind my husband, he can be a bit of a dolt himself. I'm Alica, by the way."

Anika shook hands with both of them. Fred could tell that although she was nervous, she was starting to loosen up.

"Come sit with us Anika. We were just talking about the best spell to curl hair." Said Alica as she took Anika's hand and led her away to an area near the centre of the room where the large group females were chatting away merrily. They all greeted Anika with several loud 'Hello' and hugs. Fred watched Alica sit Anika down on the couch, and quickly immerse her in conversation. Only after he was sure that she was comfortable in her surroundings did he go, follow George, and sit next to Bill on the ground. He too, quickly found himself in deep conversation with his brothers.

After what appeared to be a half an hour, Mrs. Weasley entered the room and told them to go and sit outside. Ron had set up several picnic tables in the garden earlier in the day, and so that was where they would be eating. The kitchen could have easily been enlarged with a simple spell, but the whether outside was warm and calming- the perfect whether for a late September evening.

Fred got up and walked over to Anika. He smiled at her and took her hand as he walked her to the backyard. They took their seats beside one another, as everyone else took their respective seats as well. Mr Weasley was at the head of the table, Mrs. Weasley to his right, followed by George, Alica, Bill, Fleur, Victoire (their little girl), Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Anika and then Fred to the left of his father. Mrs. Weasley levitated the enormous amount of food that she had made to the tables, and the family plus one dinner was quickly on its way.

"So Anika, what do you do exactly?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I'm a curse breaker at Grinngots."

"That's the same as Bill!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah. Actually, he and I work on the same team."

"Dad, you should've seen her the other day- I mean, honestly, she's brilliant." Piped in Bill as Anika blushed.

"I'm not that great, really."

"She's being modest…" said Bill as he went into a recount of one of the curses she had broken.

Mrs. Weasley faced her. "So how did you two meet?"

"It was by chance, actually. Fred helped me out of a sticky situation my first day here in England."

"Oh. So where did you live before coming to England?"

Fred zoned out of his mother's interrogation of Anika and turned towards Hermione who was talking to Harry about what seemed to be a law they were trying to pass in the ministry. Hermione worked in the Magical Law department at the ministry, so she was always up-to-date with the latest laws.

"It's quite stupid, actually. I mean who in their right mind would believe this garbage? They're trying to force people to get ma-"

Fred zoned out again- that didn't seem to be a conversation of his interest. He didn't see anything else interesting happening at the table either, so he tuned back into his mother's conversation with Anika. The interrogation appeared to be over.

"Anika dear, why don't you try the chicken? You're hardly eating anything at all-"

Fred smiled. The fact that his mother was mothering Anika was a surefire sign that she liked her.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I can't eat the chicken. You see, I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh! You should've said something earlier! Fred, you should've told me so that I could have prepared something else for her. You just wait right here, and I'll go and prepare something for you right now." said Mrs. Weasley as she began to rise from her seat.

"Don't do that Mrs. Weasley- it's honestly quite alright. The food is delicious by the way."

"Thank you Anika. Do you cook?"

"Yes, actually, I do, but it's not nearly as good as this."

"That reminds me, you have to show me how to make that recipe you were telling me about a few days ago. I tried on my own but it didn't turn out so great..." said Ginny, joining the conversation.

Anika smiled at Ginny as she said, "It can be a little tricky the first time, but once you get it, you'll remember it for life. You should come over some time and I'll show you."

Ginny grinned and she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So, Anika, what do you think about house elf rights?"

Anika and Hermione quickly began an intricate conversation.

"Fred... Fred? Fred!" cried a voice from nearby.

Fred looked up to see George, who was sitting diagonally from him, preparing to throw a spoonful of potates at him.

"What happened to you mate?" asked Fred lazily.

"A better question would be, what happened to you. I thought you'd lost it for a minute there."

"Why?"

"You're dipping your pasta in your pumpkin juice."

"I'm not dipping-" started Fred as he looked at his hand. "Oh. Sorry, didn't realize what I was doing."

"You really like her then?" whispered George so that only Fred could hear him.

"How did you know I was thinking-"

"It's called brotherly instinct. We'll talk about it later but good for you, mate. About time you found yourself a decent girl."

Fred grinned, only to earn himself a look of confusion from Anika.

"Why are you so smiley?" she asked curiously.

"No reason. So tell me more about India and America."

"Oh, you really should go to India- it's really nice. Sure, some parts are a little dusty and crazy, but on the whole it's beautiful and colourful. There are all these little shops in the middle of no where, and there's so much to do because it's always so lively."

"What about America?"

"You've never been there?"

"No. I've been all around Europe, but never took a step off the continent."

"Well America is just like England with a few small differences. The houses are bigger, the accents are different, and there's more space in general. And there are so many sights to see- they have this huge amusement park there, and it's so much fun…But you know Fred, the world is a big place. You can't have lived if you haven't seen it."

"Maybe I will see it one day. I guess I'm just waiting for the right person to travel with." said Fred with a grin and a suggestive look.

Anika blushed and looked at her plate with a small smile.

"So Anika, Fred told me about you parents, and I wanted to say that I'm so sorry dear." said Mrs. Weasley kindly, interrupting the moment.

"It's alright Mrs.Weasley, it happened a long time ago. And my brother and his wife have done a really good job of taking care of me."

"I can see that… So are they in England as well?"

"No, their back home in the States- but they visit every so often to check up on me."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to worry about too much here. If ever you need anything, just tell me."

"Thanks Mrs.Weasley."

Mrs.Weasley gave her a smile, and dinner and dessert quickly passed in a daze. As everyone filed back into the house to chat in the parlor, Fred and George slipped upstairs into their old room to have a long awaited chat.

"Alright Fred, spill." said George once the door was closed.

Fred took a seat on his old bed and grinned, "I feel like we're about to have a girl talk."

George grinned back, "Hey, you're the one who wanted to. So go on."

"Alight then. Well, I've been wanting to talk to you for ages, but I haven't and so, well, I really like her."

"I figured that much out genius."

"But I don't get it. Every time I see her, all I want to do is snog her senseless, or just hear her voice, or laugh, or smile, or anything-"

"You're in love."

"-and- What?"

"You're in love."

"I got that, but how do you know?"

"You're acting the same way Bill did before his wedding. I heard him talking to Charlie one night."

"I'm in love," repeated Fred with a small smile. "But I've only known her for 2 weeks now."

"Love doesn't have a time limit, you know. I think it either hits you, or you just have to realize it after a while. I was the latter."

"Thanks George."

"No problem my dear brother. So when's the wedding?"

"Oh, shut up." laughed Fred as he got up from his seat on the bed.

The brothers went downstairs chatting aimlessly and entered the very loud parlor. Fred instantly saw Anika sitting on the ground near the fireplace talking with Fleur as they played with little Victoire. Fred took a set next to her and threw an arm around her shoulder. Anika tore away from her conversation with Fleur and gave him a sincere smile. Fred grinned back, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Fleur smiling at them too.

"Ah, young love. 'Ow sweet." said Fleur after a moment.

Fred and Anika looked towards her, smiles still plastered to their faces and they watched as she walked away slyly, only to be replaced by Harry.

"So Fred, Anika; Ginny and I were wondering if you'd like to join us on Halloween night." said Harry as he walked up to them.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Fred.

"Muggle clubbing. Ginny heard someone talking about these clubs having costume parties, and she's wanted to go ever since. Ron and Hermione are coming too. We've asked everyone else as well but Bill and Fleur want to take Victoire trick-or-treating, and Alica's pregnant so they're not coming."

"What do you think Anika?"

"I think it would be fun. How about you?"

"Works for me. Alright Harry, we're in."

"Great. I'll give you guys directions now. So, all you have to do is apparate to Pickadilly Square go down the street, make two lefts and you're there. It's called The Tango."

"What a weird name for a club."

"You're telling me. Well, Ginny and I are off- we've both got work tomorrow. See you guys later."

"Bye Harry," said Anika as Harry got up to leave.

"Bye." called Fred.

Harry gave a wave and soon disappeared in the cloud of Weasleys. Fred felt Anika relax against his shoulder and so Fred rested his head on hers.

"Fred, it's getting late. I think I should leave too- I have a meeting tomorrow with the goblins." yawned Anika after a few minutes of cuddling.

Fred nodded and got onto his feet, pulling Anika with him. They walked over to his parents, where Anika proceeded to thank them.

"Dinner was absolutely fabulous. Thank you so much for having me over."

"It was no problem dear. Just remember, you can stop by any time you want for a spot of tea and a chat." exclaimed Mrs.Weasley kindly as she gave Anika a motherly hug.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Anika." said Mr.Weasley as he shook her hand and gave her a smile.

Fred gave his mother another peck on the check and his father a hug. The couple said their goodbyes to everyone else in the room and quickly found themselves in the middle of the road that divided their apartments. They took a seat on a bench nearby.

"So, I think my mother liked you." said Fred.

"Yeah? I really liked your mother too. Actually I liked your whole family- they're just so- cozy."

"Cozy?"

"Yeah, like they're so together and open. With my family, we can't really talk like that to one another."

"But you're always praising your family."

"Yeah, I mean, don't get me wrong- I love my family. But there's no communication."

"I'm sure it's there, you've just got to open it."

"Gee, that helps a lot…" laughed Anika. "Anyways Fred, it's really getting late. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright love. I'll pick you up for lunch?"

"No, I've a meeting remember. I don't know how long that'll last. How about we watch muggle movies at my place after work?"

"I thought we could only watch those things on that big screen thing."

"You'd be surprised. I'll show you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

Fred gave her a sweet kiss and they went into their respective apartments, quite content with how the evening had gone.

* * *

AN: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

3


	6. Chapter 6

AN: see the disclaimer in the first chappie.

I'm EVER SO SORRY IT TOOK **4EVER** to get to the next chapter. I was in Newfoundland on vacation, and i had NO time to update. Instead, I had to write everything out by hand, but the good news is that I now have most of the story planned out. HA.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Who cares if the club's name is weird- this place is insane!" exclaimed Anika as Fred led her through crowds of muggles dressed as different characters.

"You're telling me! There they are! I see them by the bar! C'mon!" screamed back Fred as he walked. He was holding Anika's hand so that they wouldn't be separated, but even though the distance between them was small, the music being blasted by the disk jockey was so loud, they even had to yell to hear themselves think.

"Finally! It took you long enough to get here! We've been waiting for ages!" exclaimed Ron as the couple approached the bar. He was dressed as a navy sailor- the blue and white of the outfit contrasting wildly with his hair.

"A costume chosen by Hermione, by no doubt." thought Fred to himself.

"By that, he means that we've only just arrived," said Hermione. She was sporting a flowery pink Japanese kimono and a pair of long chopsticks held her bushy hair together in a tight bun. "Actually, we saw you guys come in! By the way Anika, I love your costume!"

Anika gave her a smile and looked down at her fairy costume. She was wearing a black dress that flared randomly at the waist and ended just before her knees. She also had on a pair of black wings on attached to her back and fishnet stockings and stilettos on her legs and feet. Her hair had been let loose and her curls hung wildly. "Thanks! I love your outfit too! Where did you get it?"

"I transfigured it out of toothpicks because I didn't have time to go shopping! How about you?"

"I went down to a muggle shop yesterday after work- they were having a sale! Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"They arrived before us- they're dancing over there!" said Hermione as she pointed towards a couple clearly enjoying themselves in the middle of the dance floor. "I think they had a few drinks before we got here!"

Fred grinned and sat down on the bar stool next to Ron and motioned to Anika to sit on the one next to him.

He was sporting a handsome vampire costume. He wore a white shirt and a black buttoned vest over it that had mysterious silver designs printed over it. a large black tie was tucked into the vest, and a cape, black trousers, and fangs completed his outfit. Fred had been thinking about bringing a cane with him as well, but eventually opted not to because it would be slightly impractical.

"Anika, do you want something to drink?" asked Fred.

She shook her head.

"Then what are we still doing here? Lets go dance!"

Fred got up from his seat and offered his hand to Anika, which she gladly took. He led them to the dance floor just as another fast song began to play. He and Anika began to dance to the heavy beat of the club music. He loved to dance- it had been a hobby since he was a child, and he was glad to see that Anika could keep up to his rhythm. Fred twirled Anika and watched her laugh as she enjoyed herself.

Several songs later, Fred and Anika panted as they walked back to the bar.

"Fred, I had no idea you were such a good dancer! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked, I guess! But what about you? You never told me you danced!"

"You never asked, either!"

"Touché!"

Anika smiled and ordered a drink for herself- some sort of fruity cocktail. Fred followed her example by ordering a beer.

They had only just finished their drinks when Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared at the bar as well.

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed Ginny as she gave him and Anika hugs. She was wearing a short green princess outfit that ended at mid-thigh. Like Anika, her hair had also been let loose, but she also had a tiara in her hair, and long white gloves on both of her hands. "When did you two arrive?"

"A while back- I see you didn't notice us in the midst of all your dancing!" said Fred.

"Sorry about that mate! But better late than never!" said Harry. He was wearing an authentic looking cowboy outfit, complete with a cowboy hat on his head, and a cowboy boots on his feet. He also had on a mellow orange vest atop a white shirt, a red bandana around his neck, ripped jeans, and a large belt in which was a toy gun.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" said Anika as she gulped her drink down. "Anybody else need to come?"

"I need too!" said Hermione.

"So do I! Do any of you boys need to use the loo?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"No! For Merlin's sake, Ginny, we're grown men. I think we know when we need to use the loo!" exclaimed Ron.

Ginny glared at Ron, but Fred could see laughter in her eyes.

"Have it your way then. Come on girls- I think I saw a toilet sign on that end."

And with that the girls walked off into the crowd.

Fred, Ron, and Harry sat down on the bar stools and Ron and Harry ordered beers for themselves. The three sat in silence as they enjoyed the taste of the beverage, and the momentary pause from dancing with their ladies.

Several minutes later, the three girls returned looking powdered, fresh, and pretty.

"What took so long?" asked Harry.

"There was a lineup for the bathroom! Why is it that there is never a lineup for the men's washroom, but always one a mile long for the women's?" exclaimed Hermione irritably. "I think we'd still be standing in line had a fight not broken out between the girl in a slutty pumpkin costume and the hula girl at the front of the line! During all the commotion, we ran inside! It was quite thrilling actually!"

"Ah, my wife the rule-breaker and thrill-seeker! Have I told you I love you lately?" said Ron.

"No, you haven't actually!"

"Well, then- I love you Hermione!" and with that, Ron kissed her smack on the lips.

Fred looked at Anika and grinned.

"You know, that gives me a few ideas!" he said.

"I'm sure it does, Mr. Weasley! But if you dance with me now, I might give you a few more ideas when we get home!" she replied with a smirk.

Fred quickly found himself on the dance floor lost in yet another song, and the night quickly passed in a daze.

Fred looked at his watch- it was two o'clock in the morning now and the couples were saying their goodbyes as they prepared to apparate.

"Night everyone…" called Fred lazily. His ears were ringing because of the sudden change of the loud night club to the silent street.

Seconds later, he and Anika were in the middle of their street.

"So, remember how you said you'd give me a few ideas?" whispered Fred into Anika's ear.

"Remember how I said I'm tired?" replied Anika cheekily.

In reality, Fred did, but there were other things on his mind right now.

"Look Fred, you have to understand something about me… I don't- I don't want to do _that_, meaning- you know- _it_- before I get married."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Fred, but that's how it has to be."

"I really respect that, but…"

"But?"

"All I wanted was a kiss."

"Oh. Right then…" Anika flushed and gave Fred a quick peck.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Anika gave him a glare and began to say something, but Fred quickly silenced her with a kiss of his own. Tonight, she tasted like pineapples and an extremely tiny hint of alcohol.

Fred let his hands wander to the small of her back and could feel her hands snaking up to his head to pull him closer. She moaned into his mouth as nibbled on her lower lip and begged for entranceinto her mouth. Anika gave him what he wanted, very quickly, but a few minutes later, she pulled away panting.

"Goodnight Fred." she whispered.

"Night, love." he replied.

Anika gave him a light peck on his cheek, and once again, they went their separate ways.

Fred awoke the next day to a loud banging on his front door. He opened his eyes and looked at the watch on his bedside table- it was seven o'clock in the morning. He had only gotten five hours of sleep, his head was beginning to throb, and someone was knocking at his door like the world was ending.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… hold your bloody horses." called Fred as he threw the bed sheets supplying him with warmth off, and pulled his robe around him.

Fred quickly walked over to the door, not even knowing what to expect to see on the other side- but what he certainly didn't expect was Anika in tears, holding a large duffel bag, and a toothbrush.

"Anika? What's the matter?" he asked as he instinctively pulled her into a hug. Fred gently led her into his parlor where he sat her down on the couch.

"M-my nephew. I-in the States. He was h-hit by a c-car last night while he was t-trick-or-treating," she sobbed harder, and Fred rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Is he alright?" asked Fred, although he knew it was a tactless thing to say.

"He's in a v-very serious condition a-at a muggle hospital… H-he- he's in a coma!"

She paused as she tried to recompose herself, but Fred could tell she was having a difficult time doing so. Finally, however, she spoke.

"I-I'm going to g-go to the States for a w-while to help my b-brother, and s-sister-in-law. M-my brother called m-me this morning to tell me… so I'm t-taking two w-weeks off f-from work t-to h-help them out. I-I've got a p-portkey leaving i-in t-ten minutes. I-I don't really k-know how l-long I'll b-be, so j-just o-owl me i-if they're h-having any p-problems…"

"Anika, I really don't know what to say," said Fred as Anika sniffled. "But, I know that you have to be strong for them."

"Y-you know what? Y-you're r-right. And, I-I'm sorry t-that I'm d-dumping a-all of this on you."

"Don't be. Would you mind if I ask a question?"

"N-no."

"I thought your brother and his family were wizards- why are they in a muggle hospital?"

"They- they aren't m-magical. T-they're muggles. I'm m-muggle-born. "

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. You just have to have faith."

"R-right. Well, it's a-almost time. I-I have about o-one m-minute." Anika picked up the toothbrush and her duffel bag. "I'll s-see you soon, F-Fred."

Fred gave her a kiss on her forehead, just as the toothbrush began to glow.

"Everything will be fine. Just remember to have faith and be strong."

Anika gave him a quick hug, and just as she pulled away, she was gone. And Fred was left standing alone in his parlor, with a bathrobe on.

* * *

**AN: SO JUST REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW PPL!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
